


Never Have I Ever...

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Bill Hazledine - Fandom, Oakley, Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brothers, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Drinking Games, Multi, NSFW, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wanted a private night with his girlfriend, Elizabeth, but Oakley wanted to play a dirty drinking game. The game takes an interesting and salacious turn when she reveals a dirty deed she's done before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever...

Bill was not happy. All he wanted to do tonight was invite his girlfriend over, and watch a few goofy movies while they had a drink or two. However, his older brother and roommate, Oakley, refused to leave them alone for any privacy. He picked on his younger sibling, crudely teasing him how he would never get to third base with a woman like Elizabeth. Bill knew she was adventuresome and she wasn’t virgin by any means, but his sweet Elizabeth had always reassured him their lack of sex life didn’t matter to her. But in the back of his mind, there was always a constant worry that she’d prefer to be with his brother, who was far more experienced and more likely to satisfy her sexually. As his mind drifted, her cheery melodious voice broke his train of thought.

“Bill, it’s your turn! Have you thought of anything?” She grinned. Bill looked around a bit confused at first, suddenly realizing he must not have been paying attention.

“S-sorry, Liz. I was day dreaming. Umm… What did you say, again?” He questioned with a guilty grin.

“I’ve never eaten pussy.” She responded with a wicked grin and giggle. Off to her left, Oakley also chuckled with a wolfish grin.

“Drink, lil bro.” He pointed at Bill’s beer. He looked down with a grimace and took a quick swig of his drink, sighing afterward. He thought about his next confession for a moment and then chuckled upon his choice.

“I’ve never had sex in a church.” He glared at Oakley, knowing well he’d have to drink. His brother was always boastful about his conquests, no matter how many times Bill told him he didn’t care or didn’t want to know. At least, in this situation, he knew he had ammunition. Oakley rolled his eyes and drank, but Bill could feel his cheeks flush when he saw Elizabeth take a long drink as well! Oakley cackled when she did so.

“Oh my God, seriously?! Where?!” He probed but Bill scoffed.

“Oakley, that’s none of your business!!” Bill objected but Elizabeth giggled.

“Confessional.” She answered, puffing her chest proudly. Bill’s jaw went slack while Oakley’s smile widened.

“That’s pretty hot, Liz. Kudos.” He praised. Bill huffed in embarrassment, cursing inwardly that his move had backfired.

“Alright, alright. Your turn, Lizzie.” The younger sibling groaned. The young girl tapped her index finger against her chin as she looked upward, thinking over her next move. When one came to her, Elizabeth’s eyes lit up with a mischievous spark, and she couldn’t resist an evil giggle, making Bill fidget nervously and Oakley grinned fiendishly.

“Never have I ever been caught getting off.” She chuckled. Bill flushed, taking a drink shyly. Oakley coughed and cleared his throat awkwardly as he, too, took a drink from his beer. The younger brother looked at his sibling curiously, but not shocked about this, really.

“Oh for God’s sake, why am I not surprised? Who caught you, Oaks?” Bill queried. The older brother’s gaze looked downward, biting his lower lip. Bill couldn’t help but find Oakley’s behavior at his question strange. His brother would normally puff his chest out and brag about this sort of thing.

“I did.” Elizabeth answered. Both brothers looked at the girl with wide blue eyes and opened mouths.

“Dammit Liz…” Oakley flushed, looking away from his little brother’s infuriated glare. Bill started to stand up, but Elizabeth gently grasped his wrist to stop him.

“Calm down, baby. It was an accident, really. Let me explain…” She spoke softly. Bill’s body immediately relaxed and sat back down, listening to her. “One of my classes dismissed earlier than usual and I wanted to come see you. I had let myself self into your apartment quietly, wanting to surprise you. I tip toed to your bedroom to be stealthy, but I heard moaning and gasping. I thought it was you, but when I turned the corner, Oakley was having a wank, sitting at the computer.” She explained nonchalantly, to which Bill nodded. He reckoned he could understand an accident like that happening under such circumstances.

“Okay, enough of that. It’s my turn!” Oakley smirked. The couple watched him curiously, wondering what he planned next. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” He growled. Bill’s brow furrowed in annoyance but turned to Elizabeth in shock when she moaned and took another long drink.

“Elizabeth?!” Bill gasped but Oakley hooted excitedly.

“So, what was it like? Spill the details, and don’t skip on the dirty bits.” The older brother encouraged, fidgeting excitedly where he sat. Oakley did not fail to notice that his cargo shorts were becoming a bit uncomfortable… But he liked it. Bill watched his lecherous brother shifting and he could easily discern why his sibling was stirring so much in his spot. But his attention quickly returned to Elizabeth as she began to speak.

“It was just a night out with two long-time friends of mine, both of them guys. We were all drinking and just having a really fun time. They found out I tend to get a bit… Horny, when I’m drunk. Hehe.” Elizabeth gushed with a giggle, looking upon Bill with sly hungry eyes. The younger sibling licked his lips nervously and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was well aware that his normally sweet Liz had an interesting habit of losing her clothes once alcohol was in her system. Oakley growled with a cheshire smile, looking Elizabeth up and down hungrily.

“Yea? How did they figure that out?” Oakley pressed brazenly, his voice dipping a little deeper. Bill glared over at his brother, trying to silently get him to cut it out. However, his eyes quickly snapped back to Elizabeth when she began crawling closer to him. He gulped audibly when she straddled his lap, gazing up at her with puzzlement.

“Hmm, I like to be a lot more… Touchy.” She answered, caressing Bill’s right cheek. Her gentle touch and her incredibly warm body made his blue eyes flutter dreamily and his cheeks flush. He felt a familiar warmth pool at the base of his spine and nibbled his bottom lip to suppress a needy whimper but failed. His cock twitched and began to stiffen painfully beneath his girlfriend’s rear, and she knew it by the way her smile became a wicked grin. “Come on, my sweet Bill. You can touch me, if you want. I really like your big hands.” Elizabeth purred softly. As if hypnotized by her voice, like an irresistible siren’s call, his hands slowly rose up and came to rest on her hips, his long fingers gently kneading her soft ample flesh. This simple action rewarded him with a small coo from Elizabeth’s plump lips, and she began to rock herself slowly against the begging erection beneath his trousers. Bill was unable to hide his moan and all his attention was now focused on her, not noticing his brother off to the side was slowly unzipping his shorts.

“Hmm, do go on. Tell me, Liz. Do you like to be touched like this?” He scooted on his knees closer to the couple, Elizabeth’s back now resting against Oakley’s chest. His hands reached around from behind her and cupped her modestly sized breasts in his large palms, giving them a little squeeze. She moaned softly as her back arched into his hands, making Oakley chuckle with a cocky smirk. “I’ll take that as a yes. But I’ll bet you like it better when these pesky clothes aren’t creating a barrier.” He commented as his hands slid lower down her ribs, her stomach, and reached the hem of her shirt. Elizabeth turned her head slightly and nodded with a small whimper, giving permission for Oakley to remove it. Slowly, he tugged upwards, and Bill’s large azure eyes marveled at the beauty of her perfect breasts being revealed. Elizabeth’s nipples were small and pert, and a rather cute and delicious shade of watermelon pink. He licked his lips and leaned forward, letting the tip of his tongue slowly circle her right nipple curiously. She gasped softly and her hips bucked against him. Elizabeth’s hands slowly tangled in his honey golden curls, pulling him closer to her chest. Bill did not need any direction to get the hint as his lips parted to suckle the nipple hungrily into his greedy mouth. As he tended to her breasts, Oakley’s mouth roamed Elizabeth’s neck and shoulders, kissing, suckling, and biting at any bare flesh he could find while his left hand continued to squeeze and massage her ample orb. Brazenly, he used his other hand to pull his cock out from his shorts to see what Elizabeth would do when he tapped it against her ass. She chuckled softly, relinquishing one hand to reach down and grasp his member, causing Oakley to hiss through his teeth and buck into her hand. Her expert hand squeezed firmly as she pumped him, twisting just slightly when she reached the sensitive purple head. Bill pulled away from her breast to pull her head down just slightly to kiss her. She parted her lips and allowed his gentle tongue to slide into her mouth, caressing her own tongue with utmost tenderness. After a moment of feeding each other’s moans, Bill pulled away, panting against her lips. His eyes were half lidded and his head swam in euphoria.

“Liz… May I… May I please taste… Between your legs?” He stammered shyly, to which Elizabeth smiled down at him and nodded.

“But, of course.” She cooed sweetly. Oakley moved back to give her room and the boys watched in awe as Elizabeth sprawled out on the floor. Bill couldn’t help but smile as he noticed how her long hair framed her beautiful face, like an angel in Renaissance paintings. He laid flat on his belly and slowly slid his large hands up her calves, then her thighs, until he reached the lining of her knickers. He hooked his fingers around the waist band and dragged them down her legs, kissing the top of her mound sweetly as he placed them aside. Bill breathed in Elizabeth’s sweet scent like it was precious air, letting it fill his lungs and expand his chest. Seeing the glistening wetness already evident upon her folds made his mouth salivate, but he reigned in his hunger. He dragged the flat of his tongue slowly up Elizabeth’s slit, wiggling the tip once he reached her clit. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, and she couldn’t help but mewl and writhe as Bill kept rubbing the swollen jewel incessantly with his wet eager tongue, to which Oakley was enjoying the show as he slowly pumped his fist over his aching cock. However, as he watched his little brother enjoying himself, he wasn’t content with just watching for long.

“Hm… I do love hearing your voice, Liz, but I wonder…” His words trailed off, scooting back over to the couple. Oakley swung his long legs over Elizabeth, resting a knee on either side of her torso and cradled the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Oakley’s hooded gaze, a playful smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. “I really want to feel you moan around my cock little girl, now open up.” He growled, and Elizabeth obeyed without hesitation. Oakley groaned as her warm mouth enclosed around his cock and he rolled his hips lazily, controlling her movements with a firm grip in her hair. He could feel pleasant shivers running up and down his spine as her muffled moans vibrated around his length while Bill continued to lap excitedly, pumping his tongue into her juicy cunt to reach more of the sweet honey he hungered for. When Elizabeth’s suction became harder and more enthusiastic, Oakley gasped and his hips bucked hard when his cock twitched inside her mouth. “Woah, girl… I don’t… I don’t want to finish inside your mouth. Shall we move her, brother?” Oakley looked back at Bill, to which he rose from his positon to grin up at his brother, nodding in agreement. The boys stood up, and Bill extended a hand to Elizabeth to help her up as well. She walked towards Bill’s room, and the brothers followed her with matching eager smiles. Once Oakley kicked the door shut, they began to discard their clothes with haste, all three of them panting raggedly with aroused excitement. Elizabeth was sandwiched between them, taking turns to exchange heated sloppy kisses between each boy. While Bill’s kisses were affectionate and gentle, Oakley’s was the opposite, demanding and suckling hungrily with little bites here and there. Once they were naked, Bill gripped Elizabeth’s waist and hoisted her up, letting her legs wrap around him tightly. He leaned against a wall and guided her down onto his cock, eliciting a long pleasurable gasp from Elizabeth as he pushed into her slowly, inch by deliciously thick inch. Once Bill was fully seated within her, he held her against him as they panted raggedly, overwhelmed by the feeling of being joined. Elizabeth’s tight cunt gripped and squeezed around him to adjust to his size, and she’d whimper every so often when his length twitched inside her hot wet walls. Bill groaned through bared teeth to control himself and reign in his composure, resisting the powerful urge to just pump into her frantically. Oakley pressed up against her from behind, allowing her back to rest against his broad chest. His hand guided his cock to her backdoor entrance and when he barely pushed, Elizabeth shuddered violently and whimpered in mild protest.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, baby.” Bill shushed her softly before kissing her gently. Oakley rained more kisses across the back of her neck and shoulders, trying to soothe her as well. Between both of their attentive mouths and tongues, Elizabeth sighed, feeling her body slowly relax and the pain ebbed away. Oakley began to push again slowly, groaning in bliss as her tightness surrounded him. She panted as he slowly filled her up, overwhelmed from the sense of being so completely stuffed by the two gorgeous brothers. Elizabeth could feel both their cocks pulsating inside her walls, and for a moment, she tilted her head back and moaned, relishing the salaciously sinful sensation. Bill was the first to move, slowly and steadily bouncing Elizabeth up and down, and Oakley timed his movements to where he pushed in as Bill pulled out.

“Oh fu… Sh-shit, boys…” She cursed upon a raged breath. Her head swam in a lustful fog, feeling both the brothers panting hot and heavy breaths against her skin. She cried out when Oakley sank his teeth into her shoulder and violently bucked into her tight ass. Bill claimed a spot on the side of her neck, suckling and lapping at her flesh as he, too, quickened his pace to match his brother’s. Elizabeth soon quickly found herself spiraling closer to her climax the harder and faster the boys pumped in and out of her, making her cry out their names over and over in ecstasy. “Fuck!! Oh Bill!… God!… Please… Oakley!! I’m about… To come!!” Oakley quickly reached around Elizabeth to strum her clit rapidly with his fingertip as Bill claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She scrunched her eyes shut, holding onto Bill’s shoulder tightly for dear life and screamed into his mouth as her body tightened between. Her cunt contracted and squeezed around their pistoning cocks, causing the brothers to shoot off inside her simultaneously. The room was filled with their moans and groans of orgasmic bliss, their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, and Elizabeth’s orifices leaked with the boys’ cum. Bill chuckled and Elizabeth & Oakley looked at him curiously.

“Shall we grab a bite to eat and then swap places, brother?” Bill grinned, to which Oakley giggled mischievously and Elizabeth swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.


End file.
